Me pregunto qué sabor tendrá
by ArminxArlert
Summary: En ese momento, a Murasakibara se le ocurrió pensar que Himuro parecía como una paleta andante. Y una paleta especialmente apetecible. [MuraHimu] [One-shot].


**Cada vez que escribo estas cosas siento que me gano un pase directo al infierno (de más está aclarar que el boleto es únicamente de ida —no existe un tren para volver, o al menos no para mí).**

**Otra pareja de la que anduve bastante tiempo con ganas de escribir; ayer a la noche, mientras se suponía que veía Haikyuu o leía Slam Dunk (vale, en realidad debería haber estado estudiando, pero ya sabemos cómo funciona xD) se me ocurrió este pequeño texto (con pinta de obra de los discípulos de Satanás... o no sé... a veces exagero pero sé que en el cielo no me aceptarán).**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Atsushi Murasakibara podía ser un gigante competitivo de más de dos metros de altura —lo que sumado a su cabello largo de color violeta, bastaba para atemorizar a la gente que le pasaba por al lado; pero lo cierto era que, en lo que a la vida cotidiana se refería, tenía el carácter de un niño pequeño. Su corazón —siempre y cuando no se hallase dentro de una cancha de baloncesto— era como el de un crío; motivo por el cual no solía aceptar un no como respuesta, así sin más.<p>

— Muro–chin… —Murmuró el pívot con voz monótona, arrastrando las palabras —como si el simple hecho de hablar de por sí ya le costase un esfuerzo enorme. Por su tono quedaba en evidencia que se aburría como un hongo, aunque no parecía demasiado dispuesto a moverse para cambiar aquello.– Vamos a comprar caramelos…

Se hallaba echado sobre la cama, con los pies del lado de la cabecera —su cuerpo era tan grande, que la cabeza le colgaba del extremo inferior del lecho. Sus cabellos color violeta caían de forma desordenada, casi rozando el suelo; el joven tenía la vista clavada en el escolta de su equipo, al cual veía del revés debido a su posición en el colchón, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Himuro se encontraba sentado en una silla con rueditas frente a su escritorio, de espaldas a su compañero de equipo; una única lámpara iluminaba la superficie de madera del mueble, sobre la que había un libro de matemática abierto —asignatura que el pelinegro estaba repasando. Tenía una lapicera en una de sus manos, que hacía girar con gracia entre los dedos mientras sus ojos recorrían las complicadas fórmulas en las páginas del texto.

— No podemos, Atsushi. —Le respondió el doce de Yōsen —con el tono amable y paciente que hubiese utilizado un adulto de haber tenido que explicar a un niño por qué no puede hacer cualquier cosa que se le dé la gana. No se giró para mirarlo, manteniendo la vista clavada en su libro, pero sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.– Ya es muy tarde para eso.

A través de la ventana ubicada justo por encima de la cabecera de la cama, la visión del estrellado cielo nocturno —el cual se hallaba limpio, sin mostrar siquiera una mancha de la más mínima nube— confirmaba aquello. Un reloj en la pared marcaba las once.

Murasakibara emitió un gruñido bajo, indicando su disconformidad.

— Ah, pero, Muro–chin… —Insistió con voz cansina, girándose sobre sí mismo para quedar boca abajo y alzando la cabeza para poder mirar al contrario; clavó la mirada en la nuca del escolta, mientras algunos cabellos violetas le caían por encima del rostro.– El mini–súper está abierto…

Himuro soltó una risita baja.

— Ya lo sé, Atsushi, pero de todas formas es tarde. —Sentenció con simplicidad y todavía utilizando aquel tono amable; pasando de página sin prestar demasiada atención al otro.

Murasakibara chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó torpemente sobre la cama —irritado porque Himuro lo hiciese tomarse tantas molestias. Se levantó del lecho y, acercándose a paso desgarbado hasta donde se hallaba el otro, le cerró el libro de matemática; a continuación tomó la silla por el respaldo y tiró de ella, arrastrándola lejos del escritorio con su compañero todavía encima de ella. Luego de haberlo llevado lo más lejos que pudo, regresó hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde y quedando justo en frente del pelinegro.

Encorvó la espalda y colocó los codos sobre las rodillas, juntando las manos y apoyando el mentón sobre el dorso de las mismas. Aunque su posición transmitía un aire pensativo, su expresión era del más crudo aburrimiento.

Himuro, poco impresionado por el accionar de su compañero de equipo, se cruzó de brazos, arqueando las cejas pero todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró al contrario con gran paciencia.

— Atsushi, ya sabes que está mal encapricharse. —Le reprochó con tono divertido.

— Pero es que _quiero_ caramelos… —Insistió el pelivioleta, todavía arrastrando las sílabas y poniendo una mueca de disgusto. No le gustaba tener que insistir. Insistir era sinónimo de esperar —y, fiel a su actitud infantil, Atsushi _odiaba_ esperar.

Himuro suspiró de modo audible, y alzándose sobre la silla, se dispuso a colocarla de vuelta al lado del escritorio; una vez hubo completado aquella acción, comenzó a guardar sus cosas del colegio. No tenía caso seguir estudiando: ya había repasado durante tres horas y estaba bastante cansado; sus ojos le escocían un poco, luego de tanto rato escudriñando complicadas fórmulas matemáticas y tratando de entender los misterios de las mismas. Su sesión de estudio con Murasakibara había acabado igual que siempre: él, sentado y repasando solo, mientras el otro se limitaba a recostarse en su cama y aguardar a que las horas transcurriesen.

Y ese día se había hecho realmente tarde; aunque no era la primera vez que ocurría. El pívot de Yōsen solía decir que volverse a casa era demasiado trabajo, por lo que costaba lograr que juntase fuerzas para regresar a su hogar; por eso mismo, ya en otras ocasiones Murasakibara se había quedado en su casa hasta muy tarde. Incluso había llegado a pasar la noche allí.

El pelivioleta se dedicó a observar al contrario mientras éste se movía por su habitación, guardando cosas y colocando libros en la estantería. _De verdad_ tenía ganas de ir a comprar caramelos —y le molestaba que Himuro no se lo permitiese, siendo que las tiendas de conveniencia estaban abiertas las veinticuatro horas.

Estudió al pelinegro con la mirada. El joven vestía una simple camiseta blanca, sin mangas, y unos pantalones cortos de color negro —un color negro que contrastaba ampliamente con el tono claro y cremoso de su piel. Los músculos que había desarrollado en los brazos y las piernas luego de pasarse tantos años jugando al baloncesto eran más que visibles, marcándose como firmes siluetas ondeadas en cada una de sus extremidades.

En ese momento, a Murasakibara se le ocurrió pensar que Himuro parecía como una paleta andante. Y una paleta especialmente apetecible.

Motivo por el cual el pívot se levantó de la cama y, de un paso, cubrió la distancia que lo separaba del contrario; sin decirle nada, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo hizo darse vuelta. Himuro lo observó con gesto curioso, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante el repentino agarre.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Atsushi? —Le preguntó con amabilidad.

Murasakibara se limitó a mirarlo de arriba abajo durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo:

— Me pregunto… qué sabor tendrá Muro–chin… —Musitó despacio, recorriendo al escolta con la mirada, desde los extremos de sus cabellos hasta allá abajo donde sus ojos podían llegar.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Himuro se desvaneció, para ser reemplazada por una mueca de genuina confusión. El escolta frunció un poco el entrecejo, mirando a su compañero con un gesto ligeramente inquisitivo.

— ¿…Atsushi? —Preguntó despacio, sin comprender.

Murasakibara estaba lejos de ser una persona que daba explicaciones innecesarias. Al fin y al cabo, era un esfuerzo que podía ahorrarse. Fue por eso que, todavía sosteniendo al contrario por la muñeca, tomó su mentón con su mano libre y lo desplazó de modo que el rostro de Himuro quedase de lado, con una mejilla expuesta en su dirección; entonces, acercó sus labios al cuello del joven y, sacando la lengua al exterior, lo recorrió mediante la misma, subiendo por su garganta hasta su rostro y lamiendo parte de su mejilla; a medida que avanzaba, dejaba un rastro húmedo por encima de su piel.

En cuanto Himuro procesó lo que estaba sucediendo, trató de zafarse del agarre del pelivioleta: pero la firmeza con que éste lo sostenía se lo impidió. Incapaz de deshacer su agarre, abrió los ojos como platos y miró al contrario totalmente pasmado.

— ¿A–Atsushi…? —Aunque Himuro solía mantenerse en calma —al fin y al cabo, era conocido por ser alguien que podía mantener la cabeza fría incluso cuando su corazón se encontraba en llamas— no pudo evitar tartamudear al pronunciar el nombre de su compañero de equipo. Murasakibara no le respondió; se limitó a evaluarlo con la mirada con gesto medianamente pensativo, como si estuviese tratando de procesar el sabor que su lengua acababa de captar y estudiase la piel clara del contrario mientras pensaba.

… _Sabía que Muro–chin tenía que tener buen sabor…_ pensó para sí Murasakibara mientras volvía a acercar sus labios a la suave piel del contrario y, una vez más, deslizaba su lengua por encima de ésta. En un principio sabía salado —o eso le parecía al de cabello morado—; pero, luego de unos instantes, el sabor cambiaba y se convertía en algo misteriosamente _dulce_.

Era la primera vez que Atsushi probaba una cosa así.

Himuro volvió a intentar deshacer el agarre del contrario, pero de nuevo no tuvo éxito; de modo que trató de apartar su rostro y su cuello lo más lejos que pudo de éste. Sin embargo, Murasakibara era _enome_: motivo por el cual, no importaba cuánto intentase alejarse, el pívot siempre lo alcanzaba de vuelta, necesitando inclinarse apenas para volver a pegar su lengua a la piel del doce.

Por fin, Murasakibara se apartó y se dedicó a mirar a su compañero. Himuro se había quedado helado, sin saber qué decir, contemplando al pelivioleta con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión del más puro desconcierto.

— ¿…Atsushi…? —Volvió a preguntar, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque su voz se mantuviese lo más firme posible.– ¿Qué…? —El interrogante se perdió en el aire.

Murasakibara no respondió. En su lugar, se agachó hasta pasar un brazo por la parte posterior de las rodillas de Himuro; alzándolo en el aire, cubrió de un paso la distancia hasta la cama y lo dejó caer sobre ella. El pelinegro aprovechó aquel escaso momento de libertad para incorporarse sobre el colchón y tratar de enfrentar al contrario —sin embargo, pronto se encontró a sí mismo inmovilizado por la imponente figura del pelivioleta, quien, ubicado por encima de él, aferró sus muñecas, fijándoselas a los costados del cuerpo, y permaneció mirándolo unos segundos.

Murasakibara no había tenido suficiente. Como un niño que, luego de comprarse una enorme bolsa de dulces, se los come uno atrás del otro y no para hasta ver el fondo de la bolsa —quería _más_.

Introdujo las manos por debajo del borde inferior de la camiseta de Himuro y trató de deslizarla hacia arriba —sin embargo, la espalda del pelinegro se hallaba pegada al colchón por debajo de él, reteniendo la tela en su lugar.

— Muro–chin, quítate esto… —Pidió el nueve.

— Atsushi, ¿qué–…? —Empezó a preguntar, una vez más, el escolta de Yōsen.

Murasakibara frunció el entrecejo, molesto porque le pusiesen trabas y le hiciesen perder el tiempo.

— Quítatelo. —Ordenó con un tono repentinamente más duro, interrumpiendo el interrogante del contrario y mirándolo con una firmeza en sus ojos que no era para nada común en él.

Himuro no supo bien qué fue lo que lo hizo obedecer; pero estaba seguro que aquella mirada había tenido algo que ver en todo el asunto. Sólo había visto esa firmeza en los ojos de Atsushi una vez antes de aquello: y había sido durante el partido contra Seirin, cuando la competitividad había brotado como llamas descontroladas en el corazón del pelivioleta al darse cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que _perdiesen_.

Fue por eso —tal vez— que Himuro obedeció sin rechistar, tomando su propia camiseta por los bordes inferiores y sacándosela por encima de la cabeza. En cuanto el fragmento de tela hubo aterrizado en el suelo y Himuro alzó la vista de nuevo hacia Atsushi, sus ojos se llevaron una sorpresa.

Murasakibara lo _observaba_; pero no con una mirada cualquiera en sus orbes violetas. No; Atsushi lo miraba como si fuese un dulce especialmente apetecible que se moría por probar; como si fuese una golosina que había estado guardando durante muchísimo tiempo, esperando el momento correcto para comerla.

Había algo en aquellos ojos que daba escalofríos a Himuro —y, sin embargo, esa sensación escalofriante lo _excitaba_.

El pelinegro percibió cómo sus propias mejillas enrojecían —tornándose de un carmesí incluso más intenso cuando Murasakibara se inclinó por encima de su pecho y, sin pedir permiso ni darle ninguna advertencia, deslizó su lengua desde la clavícula hacia abajo, trazando su camino sobre la piel del contrario. Bajó justo por el centro de su tórax; y Himuro no pudo evitar sacudirse en un leve temblor cuando Murasakibara se detuvo justo en el borde de la tela de sus pantalones cortos.

El joven volvió a alzarse y a estudiar a Himuro con la mirada; y el pelinegro se veía totalmente indefenso, con la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia un costado y el rostro teñido de un intenso color escarlata, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantar los brazos que Murasakibara retenía a los costados de su cuerpo. Los ojos grisáceos del doce se hallaban entrecerrados, y brillantes.

El pelivioleta volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el pecho del contrario. Había un rastro húmedo por donde la lengua de Atsushi acababa de pasar, por encima de los ondeados abdominales y justo por entre medio de los pectorales del pelinegro. Los ojos violetas vagaron por un momento por aquella piel cremosa hasta aterrizar en uno de los pezones.

_Me pregunto qué sabor tendrá…_ pensó Murasakibara para sí mismo. Aquel color entre rojizo y rosáceo apagado le llamaba la atención…

Bajó la cabeza hasta situarla a la altura de aquella protuberancia y, antes de que Himuro pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo, deslizó su lengua por encima de ésta, palpando con el músculo la forma y la textura del botón rojizo.

El estremecimiento del contrario fue más que evidente, sacudiéndolo de punta a punta —y esa vez acompañado por un jadeo ahogado. Ante aquel sonido, Himuro se obligó a cerrar los labios con fuerza, apretándolos para tratar de ahogar los gemidos que lucharon desesperadamente por salir de su garganta cuando Murasakibara continuó lamiendo aquella zona tan sensible. En parte, había jadeado por la sorpresa —pero también había sido otra cosa la que había causado que su respiración se entrecortase: una sensación extraña que… se sentía bien, en cierto modo.

Mientras el pívot continuaba estimulando el pezón de Himuro con su lengua y enviando oleadas de placer a través de éste, el pelinegro empezó a sentirse un poco mareado —no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se sentía extremadamente bien: y ser víctima de semejante gozo tan sólo por lo que Murasakibara estaba haciendo le causaba una vergüenza tal que no ayudaba en su pobre intento por poner sus pensamientos en orden y tratar de responder con racionalidad a la situación.

— A–Atsushi… —Jadeó, tratando de deshacerse del agarre del contrario pero sin éxito. Murasakibara continuó con lo suyo sin prestarle atención —abandonando el pezón que había estado atormentando hasta entonces y dirigiendo sus labios hacia el otro. Las pequeñas protuberancias no tardaron en endurecerse —y, a medida que el pelivioleta las estimulaba con aquellos movimientos lánguidos y húmedos, Himuro sentía que perdía cada vez más la voluntad de luchar u oponerse a éste.

Por fin Murasakibara abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se alzó una vez más, estudiando al contrario con la mirada. Himuro ahora sí se hallaba totalmente indefenso: con las mejillas encendidas en un rojo intenso, y mirando al pelivioleta con unos ojos brillantes en los que refulgía la súplica. El nueve deshizo su agarre, liberando las muñecas del contrario; de inmediato, el pelinegro alzó uno de sus brazos para cubrirse el rostro, tratando de tapar su vergüenza de la vista del contrario.

Atsushi rió despacio.

— Muro–chin, mira cómo has quedado… —Musitó en voz baja y profunda; entonces desvió la mirada, bajando a través del torso de Himuro y deteniéndose en lo último que podía ver antes de que los pantalones cortos del contrario le impidiesen observar más allá.– Me pregunto…

Dejó la frase inconclusa, pero Tatsuya no necesitaba que continuase hablando para saber a qué se refería.

— A–Atsushi —Comenzó a decir cuando percibió cómo los dedos del joven se deslizaban por debajo de la tela negra y de sus bóxers, y comenzaban a tirar hacia abajo. Aprovechando la libertad de sus brazos, trató de levantarlos para detenerlo; pero no pudo —_algo_ se lo impedía, como si se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas, o como si sus extremidades de pronto se hallasen dormidas.

Sintió que se moriría allí mismo —a causa del bochorno— cuando Murasakibara acabó de retirar las únicas prendas de vestir que le quedaban, y su erección quedó totalmente expuesta en el aire, a la vista del otro muchacho.

Atsushi volvió a emitir una risita baja.

— Muro–chin… de verdad te has puesto duro… —Comentó con voz suave, observando el miembro erecto de su compañero con una expresión mezcla de interés y curiosidad.

Himuro se estremeció cuando una de las manos de Murasakibara se posicionó en la base de su pene, rodeándolo con firmeza. Se descubrió el rostro e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para contemplar al contrario con una expresión que denotaba cierto miedo.

— A–Atsushi, n–no lo… —Una vez más, su voz se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo, convirtiendo sus tartamudeos en un sonido ahogado e ininteligible.

El pelivioleta bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de la punta del miembro de Himuro. Alzó los ojos hacia el contrario, evaluándolo con la mirada.

— Muro–chin… si quieres que pare, tienes que decírmelo ahora. —Musitó, contemplando al otro con un brillo decisivo en sus ojos —pero, por su tono de voz, estaba claro que estaba dispuesto a frenar si Himuro se lo pedía.

El escolta de Yōsen se cubrió la boca con una mano, como si tratase de ahogar lo que estaba a punto de decir, antes de farfullar:

—… C–continúa.

Murasakibara sonrió y, un instante después, rodeó la punta de la erección del pelinegro haciendo uso de su lengua.

De inmediato, Himuro se estremeció y soltó un jadeo. La lengua de Atsushi estaba húmeda y caliente —algo que, sin dudas, parecía gustarle a su cuerpo; y especialmente a _aquella parte_ de su cuerpo, porque se había dado cuenta de la forma en que su miembro había palpitado ante el contacto con aquel músculo. Apartó las manos de su rostro y, en su lugar, se agarró a las sábanas con violencia —abriendo la boca para poder respirar una cantidad mayor de aire, que de pronto parecía faltarle.

Satisfecho con la reacción del contrario, el pelivioleta comenzó a introducir la longitud de éste en su boca, rodeándola con la lengua y trazando lánguidos movimientos con ella mientras cerraba sus labios en torno a la base.

Succionó con fuerza.

— A–ah, Atsushi n–no– —Gimió Himuro, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos con firmeza. Murasakibara no le prestó atención, y comenzó a succionar repetidas veces el miembro del contrario, mientras estimulaba la punta mediante su lengua cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Himuro se movía en violentos sacudones —pero la fuerza del pelivioleta bastaba para mantenerlo en su lugar, impidiéndole irse a ninguna parte.

Tatsuya sintió que moriría de vergüenza cuando se encontró a sí mismo casi _gritando_. No sabía dónde estaba el sur ni dónde estaba el norte —su cabeza se había vuelto un borrón de imágenes y emociones difusas que le impedían pensar, y toda su concentración estaba allá abajo, justo donde los labios y el interior de la boca de Murasakibara se cernían en torno a su miembro, con un calor y una humedad tales que el pelinegro tenía la sensación de que explotaría de placer.

— Hm… a–ah, A–Atsushi, esp–¡ah! … Hmm… —Cada uno de los gemidos de Tatsuya era como música para los oídos de Murasakibara, que continuaba estimulando su erección mientras, palpando su textura, saboreaba el líquido preseminal que se derramaba desde el extremo del miembro del contrario.

Himuro no tardó en sentir cómo se venía, derramándose en el interior de la boca del nueve sin tener siquiera tiempo de advertirle antes.

Murasakibara se incorporó. Un rastro de semen se derramaba por una de las comisuras de su boca. Tatsuya observó cómo el pelivioleta tragaba y se relamía los labios. _Dios santo, Atsushi acababa de tragarse su… su…_

— A–Atsushi yo… lo s–siento, yo… —Tartamudeó Himuro, pero el pelivioleta no parecía estar prestándole atención.

— Salado. —Sentenció Murasakibara entonces.– Muro–chin tiene gusto salado… pero un poco dulce a la vez. —Por unos instantes pareció un poco confuso, como si ni siquiera él terminase de entender lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, finalmente asintió, conforme con su dictamen, y dedicó una ligera sonrisa al contrario.

No sólo que Atsushi se acababa de tragar su semen, sino que además parecía haberle _gustado_.

Himuro sintió cómo volvía a ponerse rojo mientras ocultaba el rostro entre las manos, como si con aquello fuese a tapar toda la desnudez que en ese momento exhibía ante el contrario.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que sí, éste fue mi pequeño regalo para Himuro —ya que su cumpleaños fue el 3010... igual que el mío :'D No puedo describir lo mucho que me emocioné cuando me enteré de que su cumpleaños caía el mismo día que el mío xD**

**Cualquiera que guste decir cualquier cosa puede dejarlo en una review, que no muerdo (al contrario, los comentarios me alegran el día :'D).**

**Saludos~**


End file.
